


Said the Spider

by Borsari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Manipulation, Master of Death, Seer Gellert Grindelwald, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Геллерт совсем не похож на ужас, которым был Волдеморт.
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Said the Spider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).
  * A translation of [Said the Spider](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439825) by [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar). 



Одно дело, когда видишь изображение человека в книге или на фотографии, что стоит на каминной полке, и совсем другое, когда ты смотришь на этого человека воочию. Ни одно из изображений не отражало то, насколько же ярко-голубые глаза у Геллерта Гриндевальда. Он уверен, что узнал его только потому, что такое лицо, хоть и в тонах сепии, забыть невозможно. Гриндевальд _опустошающий_. Несмотря на то, что его золотые кудри и очаровательная улыбка немного напоминают Гарри Локхарта, есть в его чертах что-то слишком… _резкое_.  
Он чувствует, что улыбается в ответ, когда Гриндевальд скользит к нему сквозь толпу. Возбуждение мурашками бежит по позвоночнику, сердцебиение ускоряется, а в голове набатом стучит _опасностьопасностьопасность_. Этот Темный Лорд ни в какое сравнение не идет с тем, из-за которого он вернулся сюда, чтобы попытаться остановить. Этот Темный Лорд...  
На самом деле, он не знает. Гриндевальд любимый племянник самого известного историка Магического Мира, бывший любовник Альбуса Дамблдора, человек, который верит, что _«Магия — сила»_ и что его действия направлены на достижение _«всеобщего блага»_ , что из-за своего врожденного интеллекта и магической силы он имеет право на Дары. А еще он тот, кто в сомнительном пабе собирается подсесть к Гарри, словно хочет подцепить его, вместо того чтобы быть где-нибудь там, снаружи, и планировать свое господство над миром.   
Гарри чуть откидывается на стуле, когда Гриндевальд устраивается рядом. Между тонкими пальцами мелькает вспышка, и через несколько мгновений перед Гарри оказывается пинта бледного пенистого эля.  
Он недоуменно моргает, потому что всегда ассоциировал темных волшебников с виски или красным вином — теми напитками, что могут мерцать в зловещем свете камина. То, что Гриндевальд любит пиво, выбивает из колеи, хоть и совсем немного. Что хуже — замешательство Гарри, похоже, не остается незамеченным. Глаза Гриндевальда блестят, а его улыбка становится чуть шире. В какой-то миг он выглядит так, будто может проглотить Гарри целиком.  
— Я же немец, — тихо говорит он с едва заметным акцентом. Гарри замечает кончик его волшебной палочки — темной и совершенно не цепляющей взгляд, — торчащей из-под правой манжеты. Щелк, и вокруг них мерцает защитный купол. Магия Гриндевальда резонирует с его собственной, а гул предупреждающей мантры в голове все нарастает. — Хотя, — беспечно продолжает Гриндевальд, — говорить о таком в толпе не стоит. Мысли о Великой Войне уже будоражат чужие умы, не так ли?   
— Наверно, — отвечает Гарри. Он удивлен, что, несмотря на напряжение, его голос совсем не дрожит.  
Гриндевальд выглядит спокойным, почти самоуверенным. Он разгуливает по лондонским пабам, покупая напитки незнакомцам, и совершенно не скрывает, кто он такой, а ведь новости из Европы становятся все тревожнее и тревожнее. Он точно уверен в своей силе — кажется, такой уверенности не хватало Волдеморту. Это… ужасает. Притягивает. Гарри бы даже подумал об этом подольше, если бы не зациклился так сильно на том, что Гриндевальд поймал его взгляд, едва вошел в паб.  
А так...  
— Вы слишком самонадеянны, раз используете подобную магию рядом с незнакомцем, — замечает Гарри, добавляя: — Да еще и среди магглов.  
— Мне незачем прятаться, — Гриндевальд пожимает плечами.  
Он делает глоток пива из своего бокала. Над его верхней губой остается тонкая полоска пены, которую он сразу же слизывает языком. Гарри сглатывает. Уверенность Гриндевальда в том, что окружающие их люди не представляют угрозы, как-то мало сходится с его тихим признанием своей национальности. Несмотря на эти явные противоречия, прямо сейчас Гарри больше интересно наблюдать за языком, который обводит полную верхнюю губу.  
— Ко мне у вас тоже не было причин подходить, — говорит он. — Без обид. — Он совсем не хочет грубить, и Гриндевальд, видимо, прекрасно это понимает, судя по мягкому смешку. Гарри потягивает свое пиво и думает о том, смеялся ли так Гриндевальд когда-нибудь, когда убивал. Может быть.  
— Волшебник вроде тебя… мне стало интересно, — признается Гриндевальд. — Такой сильный… и появился внезапно. Прости мне мое любопытство. Как только я тебя _увидел_ , то сразу же понял, что должен с тобой встретиться.  
Что-то в его интонации, когда он говорит слово _увидел_ , заставляет желудок Гарри конвульсивно сжаться. Геллерт Гриндевальд провидец. Рита Скитер как-то пропустила этот момент, когда строчила обличающую книгу о похождениях Дамблдора. К тому же, если Гриндевальд действительно видит будущее, то встает вопрос о том, почему он проиграл. Не то чтобы Гарри собирается его об этом спрашивать. Да и не останется он тут надолго. Если Гриндевальд в нем заинтересован, то, наверно, стоит отказаться от идеи подождать в Лондоне рождения Тома Риддла и перебраться на какое-то время в темную сибирскую глушь. Гарри до смерти устал от долбаных пророчеств. И от Темных Лордов, даже если тот, что сейчас сидит с ним рядом, поразительно красив.  
— Простите, — отзывается Гарри. — Я не очень верю в предсказания.  
— Как и я, — отвечает Гриндевальд. Он опять пожимает плечами. — И тем не менее. Мои сны говорят о временах, которые могут наступить, а могут и не наступить. Будущее, которое я вижу, разворачивается подобно паутине: плохое и хорошее, длинное и короткое. Но что же должно случиться? Череп с зелеными глазами, отмеченный _моим_ символом, проходит сквозь паутину жизни и времени столь же легко, как и садовый паук.  
— Ваш символ, — вяло повторяет Гарри. Он думает о том, как злился Крам на свадьбе Флер, о том, как же именно Дамблдор когда-то давно подписывал свои любовные письма. — Но ведь это на самом деле не ваш символ, м? Вы ими не овладели.  
И не овладеет.  
— И не овладею, — говорит Гриндевальд, а Гарри дергается. Он мог бы поклясться, что последнюю часть вслух точно не произносил. — Думаю, их уже не разъединить, когда они объединились. К тому же, будет несколько неразумно зацикливаться на снах, забывая о жизни. Это знает каждый провидец. Дары мне сейчас недоступны.  
Он совершенно не выглядит разочарованным, и это странно, учитывая, что Гарри был уверен в почти всепоглощающей одержимости Гриндевальда Бузинной Палочкой.  
— Так… почему вы здесь? — спрашивает он.  
— Потому что могу, — отвечает Гриндевальд.   
Он смотрит на Гарри, и в глазах его плещется безжалостная усмешка, а губы изгибаются в настолько восхитительной улыбке, что Гарри почти готов его поцеловать. Он _определенно_ хочет знать, есть ли вейлы в предках Гриндевальда, потому что это… это неестественно. Он хочет протянуть руку, прикоснуться и убежать одновременно, он едва может дышать от яркой улыбки, с которой смотрит на него Гриндевальд.  
— Потому что мир жесток, а мы одиноки, — продолжает Гриндевальд, словно не замечая, насколько Гарри дискомфортно. — Потому что ты прорвался сквозь бесчисленное количество судеб и навсегда изменил наш мир. Потому что каждый волшебник, изучающий темную магию, должен хотя бы раз предстать перед судом Смерти. — Он искренне смеется. — Должна ли вообще быть какая-то причина?

* * *

В конечном итоге Геллерт совсем не такой, каким его Гарри себе когда-либо представлял. Да, он подходит под все описания, но только если не смотреть глубже. Он нечто большее. Геллерт, импозантный и обаятельный, с легкостью просачивается Гарри под кожу. Он покупает ему пиво и рассказывает анекдоты, от которых хочется хохотать. Кто же знал, что у Темного Лорда окажется такое чувство юмора.  
Темный, он действительно темный. Он злой и жестокий, и Гарри это знает — он _знает_ , — но Геллерт из тех людей, которых можно простить, даже если он перережет тебе глотку. Он совсем не похож на тот ужас, каким был Волдеморт. Гриндельвальд — симптом того же социального заболевания, но его ужас тихий и утонченный. Он паук, что сидит в самом центре паутины будущего, дергает за ниточки и смотрит, как мухи начинают паниковать в своих путах.  
Он _прекрасен_.

* * *

Кладбище в Годриковой Лощине по праву можно назвать одним из самых волнующих мест для встреч. Чуть дальше по улице находится коттедж Дамблдора, где через пятьдесят семь лет умрут родители Гарри. Участок, на котором они будут похоронены, пока пуст, но он все равно возлагает на него венок из белых роз. Геллерт смотрит, но ничего не говорит. Капюшон его мантии накинут на светлые кудри. Между бровями залегла складка, словно он не понимает, как Гарри может горевать о людях, которые еще даже не родились.  
Если честно, Гарри и сам не знает. Иногда он думает, что один из вариантов будущего, которое, по словам Геллерта, он уничтожил, наверно, его собственное. Гарри чувствует себя непривязанным, дрейфующим сквозь историю, через которую он не собирался путешествовать.  
— Ты никогда не говорил мне о своем мире, — говорит Геллерт, стоит Гарри выпрямиться. Он сидит на надгробии Игнотуса Певерелла, впившись пальцами в гравировку Даров на камне. Хоть он и ведет себя так, словно смирился с потерей, Гарри не доверяет ему настолько сильно, чтобы поверить в это притворство.  
— Говорить особо не о чем, — отмахивается Гарри. — Мои родители умерли, и меня вырастили магглы. В семнадцать я был убит Темным Лордом гораздо более пугающим, чем тебе когда-либо предстоит стать.  
Геллерт недовольно фыркает и закатывает глаза.  
— Я _революционер_ , который _по случайности_ оказался темным волшебником. Это не то же самое, что Темный Лорд.  
— Для книг по истории разницы нет, — отвечает Гарри. Хотя книга Скиттер расширяет это определение, а Гарри о Геллерте читал только там. В конце концов он не собирался попасть именно в это время. Ему стоило бы учитывать в своих вычислениях знаменитую Удачу Поттера.  
Геллерт беспечно машет рукой.  
— История пишется победителями, но _той_ истории уже давно нет. И, должен заметить, это твоя вина, — он усмехается, ничуть не раскаиваясь, и протягивает руку. — Есть надежда, что в нашем новом мире авторы все поймут верно.  
Гарри хмыкает, сильно в этом сомневаясь. Геллерт не поддается описанию, и Гарри почти уверен, что и сам сейчас бросает вызов всем определениям. Путешественник во времени, убийца Темного Лорда, Повелитель Смерти с нездоровой фиксацией на том, как улыбается Геллерт «я революционер» Гриндевальд. Нет, что бы они ни делали и кто бы ни вышел победителем, истина никогда не отразиться в книгах.  
Он все равно берет Геллерта за руку и позволяет притянуть себя ближе, пока не оказывается зажатым между чужими бедрами. Гриндевальд смотрит на него со смесью триумфа и восторга. Гарри вздрагивает. По спине стекает ужас, потому что такое выражение лица просто не может сулить ничего хорошего и...  
И это та же самая ловушка, в которую когда-то угодил Дамблдор. Паук прежний, лишь патина чуть другая.  
Геллерт наклоняется, прижимая Гарри к себе. Его улыбающиеся губы теплые и мягкие, а хватка на запястье настолько сильная, что становится почти больно. Гарри тянется свободной рукой под капюшон Геллерта и вплетает пальцы в волосы, наклоняя его голову ниже и пытаясь забыть, почему эта идея настолько ужасна. Честно? Он сомневается, что ему все еще есть до этого дело. Чем больше времени он проводит в компании Геллерта, тем сильнее уверен, что его добрые намерения появиться в этом времени больше не имеют значения. Гарри толкается языком в его рот, втягивая в себя яд, которым пропитано само существование Геллерта. Гриндевальд ухмыляется в их поцелуй — дикий, необузданный, — и Гарри знает, что вот теперь его точно поймали.  
Он знает это и все же старается не замечать, как Геллерт продолжает впиваться пальцами в этот жалкий символ. Так сильно, что его ногти побелели от давления. Гарри не хочет думать, что Гриндевальд в итоге все-таки стал господином Смерти. 


End file.
